


True Love and Affection

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Itachi learns he is an uncle and after pleading his case with the Sage of Six Paths, he is permitted to return to the Realm of the Living for 15 minutes. As he looks over her small form, he craddles his niece and relishes the little time he has with her. The love of the Uchiha is stronger than any other clan and Itachi faces unconditional love when he looks into her eyes. These moments and the sensation he feels as he rocks her will stay with him through all eternity.





	True Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2014 after the ending of the manga. Shorter than my usual one-shots, but I just wanted to do something cute. Itachi would make an awesome uncle.

Itachi sat next to Obito in this new realm they resided in. Death was inevitable, but it was still a new sensation. He hadn't found members of his clan, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to yet. Itachi needed time to figure out what he would say. His father and mother were on his list of people he did not want to converse with. They might not understand the reason behind actions. The afterlife was a beautiful place besides that confrontation looming close by. He didn't expect to enter such a place after all his sins, but to him, it meant his decisions were not wrong.

Itachi rested his elbows on his knees, his feet hanging off the grassy cliff he was sitting on. The drop was over a hundred feet into a large lake. Its blue surface sparkled underneath the bright light of the sun. The wind blew his long, ebony hair over his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, thankful that everything was over. He watched the rest of the battle with Obito and frowned when Sasuke decided he would kill off the Kages. Itachi wanted to shake him. He misunderstood _everything_ and decided to shoulder the burdens of the world on his own. Itachi blamed himself for Sasuke believing he had no one.

Despite that thought, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards. He was glad he put his trust in the blonde loudmouth. He understood that Naruto had been more of a brother to Sasuke. It hit him hard, but if someone pulled Sasuke out of the path of darkness Itachi put him on, he would remain grateful.

A few years passed since the War. Konoha remained peaceful for the first time in decades. Sasuke had settled down with the pink haired Hokage's apprentice named Sakura. She bled love into his blackened heart. He knew from the way she looked at his younger brother that her love was pure and as deep as the ocean. Running his fingers through his locks, Itachi stood to his feet and looked over at the beautiful display before him through eyes restored by the grace of death. He looked over his shoulder when he sensed another presence behind him.

"Obito," he greeted.

"Hey Itachi," Obito responded. He smiled. "Today warrants a celebration."

"For what?"

"The first Uchiha has been born."

Itachi's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Obito smiled at him while Itachi processed that information. Time was different here; it trickled by at a snail's pace. He swore two days ago he had checked on Sasuke from his place in the universe. Hagoromo granted him his one wish to view his little brother now and then. At the time, Sasuke hadn't returned from his last detour from Konoha yet, but apparently, he did and showed Sakura how much he missed her.

"Boy or girl?" Itachi asked while standing up and adjusting his black shirt.

"A beautiful little girl," Obito answered. "They've named her Sarada."

Itachi frowned. "That's a terrible name."

"I agree," Obito retorted with a chuckle. "But she's quite a sight."

Itachi took his leave of Obito, wanting to find Hagoromo and see this new life for himself. He took off through the thick trees, enjoying the warm wind caressing his face. It was a short distance to Hagoromo's cave. Despite the sun's position in the sky, the opening gleamed brightly like lights were illuminating it. He could hear gentle music, and as he continued his ascent, the music grew louder. The sound of a samisen echoed off the stone walls. The brunette saw the elder sitting in a corner to his right playing the instrument with his eyes closed.

As Itachi approached, he played one last chord before turning purple Rinnegan eyes to greet his guest. The older man placed the samisen down and stood to his feet. He stretched and turned to face Itachi.

"You would like to see the child?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes," Itachi answer. "I want to see… my niece."

Hagoromo's worn features shifted into a smile. "Ah yes, Sarada. Come."

Itachi stepped forward and The Sage of Six Paths placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not resist. Go with the current."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. After a few slow and deadly quiet moments, he could feel that tugging sensation in his chest. His breathing remained steady as it pulled tighter within him, almost as if it yanked at his heart. Itachi opened his onyx orbs when he heard laughter. He stood in a bright hospital room. Sakura was lying on the bed, her hair pulled into a high messy bun, her features ragged after the hardships of delivery. Dark circles around her usual bright green eyes showed just the amount of hard work she'd put into delivering.

What caught his attention was the little bundle in her arms. The child wriggled in her mother's embrace, her eyes shut as she wailed. Itachi walked over to Sakura's side, and although he couldn't touch anything in the realm of the living, he still tried to place a hand on top of her head. It sank through, still, Sakura looked at the space where he stood. Her attention returned when Sasuke entered the room. At first, he stood at the door staring at Sarada. His gaze then shifted from her to Sakura.

"Don't just stand there," Sakura murmured. "Come meet your daughter."

"What is her name?" Sasuke asked, taking slow steps until he was at his wife's side.

Sakura smiled and looked down at their little bundle. "Sarada, just like we said if it was a girl."

Sasuke nodded. He bent down and moved the white blanket a little further back, so a mop of black hair peeked from underneath it. He brushed the little one's hair. She cooed at him before yawning. Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the scene before him.  Such a beautiful child. Itachi took a step forward, but the pull to return to the Realm of the Deceased caressed him. He didn't want to return, not yet, but he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes as the scene before him faded to grey and then only lines.

Itachi's eyes opened with a start and he turned them to Hagoromo. "I must return."

"For what reason?" he questioned.

"I must…" Itachi paused for a moment, but he had no reason to be ashamed. "I want to hold my niece."

"So, you want a physical body?"

"I do," the Sharingan user answered.

The Sage scratched his head. His expression did not change. "That is impossible."

"If it were impossible, you could not go yourself," Itachi countered. "I'm not asking for more than ten minutes."

Hagoromo linked his fingers behind his back. "There are consequences for your request. The dead belong in this realm. We could disrupt the flow of time and cause events that should happen not to."

"Any action can change the future."

"You are being selfish," Hagoromo stated.

Itachi nodded in agreement. He was fine with that. He hadn't been able to do anything he wanted to do during his life, and he refused to carry that into his afterlife. It was too painful to do so. He and the most powerful being in the universe locked eyes, neither uttering a word. Itachi didn't back down. He wasn't afraid of this man.

Hagoromo chuckled. "The things we'll do for our family. Fifteen minutes and that's it."

Itachi's heart sped up. He stepped forward, eager to return. This time, he could interact with his family. Itachi closed his eyes once more and felt that familiar tug. When it stopped, he opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. Ebony orbs surveyed his surrounding as he walked forward along the wooden floors. It was a simple room. A mahogany dresser sat to the left with blankets, a container of diapers, and wipes.  A small white crib caught his attention. It had a little trinket over it spinning and singing a soft lullaby. Plush animals dangled from it in a perfect pattern. A lion, a zebra, an elephant, and a hippo spun in a slow circle over it.

There was an open door behind him. It must have led to the rest of the house. He knew this was Sakura and Sasuke's home. In those few minutes while he was back in the realm of the dead, his niece and sister-in-law were released from the hospital. It was a dark night. The full moon filtered its soft light through the window in front of the crib. Itachi swallowed and went to it. He looked in and saw that his niece was asleep. A red blanket that looked purple in the dark lighting covered her. Sarada laid on her back, her delicate hands curling into a ball. Her breathing was fast and deep as she slumbered. Itachi had never seen something so beautiful and innocent as the child before him.

The sensation that welled up inside him was foreign; it was love at first sight. Itachi reached his hand inch by inch into the crib and stroked her plump belly. This little life was so small and fragile. He wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"I wish I was better with words," he breathed. "I wish my life turned out differently, but who knows if you would be here if I made different choices."

Sarada wriggled a little and sighed. Itachi small grin inched across his face as he continued to brush his fingers over her soft skin. A lump formed in his throat, but he forced it back. He had never been one to cry. Only once he broke down; that was after he encountered Sasuke once the Uchiha Massacre occurred. The look of hatred and betrayal ripped Itachi’s heart to shreds. Although only a few tears slipped down his face, it told Itachi he still had a heart.

"You will grow up to be a strong girl," he continued. "Follow your dreams. Live your life to the fullest. You are an Uchiha. There is no doubt in my mind you will become a legend."

Sarada's face scrunched up and little whimpers escaped her as she worked up to cry.

"Shh," Itachi whispered as he picked up the fragile bundle and cradled her. "All is well. All is well. There is nothing to fear. "

Sarada whimpered again before opening her eyes. They were just as dark as his own and Itachi brushed his free hand over her smooth black hair. A curious gaze crossed her little face as she looked up at her uncle. Itachi rocked her as he paced the room slowly.

"Hello, little one." Itachi touched her tiny fist with his pointer finger and to his surprise, she opened her hand and grasped it tightly. "Such a firm grip already. I'm so proud of you."

Sarada gave her uncle an adorable toothless smile and cooed at him. It was at that moment Sarada stole his heart. These vivid emotions would stick with him for all eternity. At that moment, he regretted everything he had done. No, he regretted that he died. He wanted to spend every moment with her. Rocking her to sleep, feeding her, calming her when she cried. Itachi wanted to tend to her when she was sick and watch her take her first steps. He wanted to hear when she could say his name and overall, watch her grow. Itachi held her to his chest and placed his cheek against the side of her head.

"I cannot spend time with you in this world," he said. "But I will always watch over you."

The realm of the Dead’s tug increased, so he padded over to the crib and placed her down. He brushed a finger over her cheek before stepping back. He vanished in the blink of an eye. Sasuke came skidding through Sarada's room and ran to her crib. She was asleep, just like they had left her. He knew he had felt Itachi's presence. There was no doubt in his mind. Sasuke looked down at his daughter, he noticed that she was facing the opposite way than how he had placed her. Sasuke walked to the window and peered at the night sky.

"Keep her safe from your place in the universe… Itachi." 

 


End file.
